


and i would kiss the blood off your knuckles

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Implied/Referenced Violence, POV Lesbian Character, Teen Romance, nothing graphic but a character gets into a fight, the fight doesnt happen the fic is at the about to start the fight part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Poppy gets into a fight. Soda realises she might be in love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	and i would kiss the blood off your knuckles

"Hey!"

Soda has her morning rituals. Get up on the dot of 6:00. Always use the mango shower gel, rather than the mint. Always take a morning run with Poppy. Never remember to bring a jacket so she can borrow Poppy's when the warmth of the run wears off.

Interruptions are always bound to happen, though, like rain, like the flowers blooming in spring.

Soda thinks that's a rather poetic way to think about the fact that someone's always trying to kick Poppy's ass.

"Oh, yeah, 9am, right." Poppy lets out a sigh and hands her bag to Soda, quickly pulling off her jacket and handing that over too. "Can you hold these please? I'll be just a second. Guy tried to fight me last night and I talked him into putting it off till today."

Soda nods, pulse already beginning to race.

Poppy starts to tug her hair back, hairtie clenched inbetween her teeth, and Soda feels her stomach drop like she stepped off a cliff.

Soda's in far too deep to quit on her now, or even want to.

**Author's Note:**

> the romance of watching your crush beat the shit out of someone
> 
> I found a prompt thing that has stuff that applies to my ocs and storylines so there's at least 50% more chance of upcoming stories from me in the future! no guarantees though it is me after all
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
